


Dwarven crafts

by Emma_Oz



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cultural Differences, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarves are renowned for their skill with their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwarven crafts

Legolas stared at the oddly shaped present. ‘Thank you,’ he said, ‘You’ve made me a…’ He tired to find a euphemism in the common tongue but failed, ‘A dildo?’

Gimli’s face flushed with irritation. ‘Of course not, elf. What do you take me for?’

Legolas turned to his lover. ‘I apologise –‘

‘How could you think it would take me so long to make an object as simple as a dildo? I am a master craftsman.’ He ran a hand along the black leather he had so carefully stitched. ‘It’s a clockwork dildo.’

He tipped the device upside down and showed the bronze key to Legolas. He had taken some pains to emboss Legolas’ name in both Quenya and Khuzdul.

‘It’s, um, well made,’ Legolas said cautiously. He knew that was always acceptable praise to a dwarf. A blush ran up his cheeks to his ears. ‘And how does it work?’

Gimli wound the key and then placed the object back on the table where it jerked to and fro. Something about its dimensions struck Legolas.

‘It’s based on your own.. um, body?’ he said.

‘What better model for a gift for you, ‘Gimli replied. ‘It’s a traditional gift when two must be parted as me must when you visit Celeborn this spring.’

‘Oh,’ Legolas said, ‘I thought you might have invented it.’

‘Oh no,’ Gimli said proudly, ‘We dwarves are good at clockwork devices and, of course, it’s traditional to make works for your One.’

‘I had thought that mostly meant rings and jewels and so on…’ Legolas said weakly.

‘Of course,’ Gimli glowered at him ‘Did you not see the seed pearls providing ribbing for your pleasure?’

Legolas stared again, as the device continued to wriggle energetically on the table. His observation was ended when Gimli heaved a bucket up beside it. 

His lover answered his unspoken question. ‘This is the plaster, so I can make a mould of your cock to model my dildo. Come on now, my elf, you need to get a bit harder before I put it in the plaster. Then just hold it for ten minutes.’

Legolas reflected that this was not the strangest thing that had happened while married to this mad dwarf. ‘Perhaps you could help me?’ he said, ‘Perhaps we could begin by trying out your making?’


End file.
